The present invention relates to a chair assembly, and in particular to an office chair assembly comprising a seat support structure, a reclinable back support structure having a lower portion connected to an upper portion via a quick connect assembly, a back support assembly, and a back link connected to the seat support structure and the back support assembly via another quick connect assembly.